


Professorial Inclination

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://justjayj.livejournal.com/profile">justjayj</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione, Snape: essay, punishment, "Exactly 100 words, Miss Granger."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Professorial Inclination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justjayj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justjayj).



> Written on 9 May 2006 in response to [justjayj](http://justjayj.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione, Snape: essay, punishment, "Exactly 100 words, Miss Granger."_

"I assigned you an essay, not a novel," Snape said, glaring at the girl.

"But—"

"How dare you hand in seven scrolls on the topic of dragon's blood? Do you imagine that I am especially keen to wade through your juvenile effort to impress me?"

Her mouth snapped shut.

Snape smirked.

At her gasp, he demanded, "Now sit down and give me exactly one hundred words, Miss Granger, on the most important use of dragon's blood!"

Severus knew it would take the girl some time to write so little, time in which he could stare at her at his leisure.


End file.
